Keeping Secrets
by Grojband Lover
Summary: Laney likes Corey, she tells Kin. Corey likes Laney, he tells Kon. The twins promise they won't tell. They twins might spill the secrets.
1. The Gum

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grojband, its music, or its character. I do however own this story. I hope you enjoy.**

_*Corey's POV*_

"Damn it! Trina put gum in my hair again!" Laney growls in the garage, trying to pull the gum out of her hair.

"TRINA!" I yell. _Ugh!_ She is always doing this kind of stuff, especially to Lanes.

Trina comes into the garage laughing maniacally with a quiet Mina behind her. "What do you want mirage band?"

"Why did you put gum in Lanes' hair?" I question her.

Trina just looks at us, "Because if you can't practice and junk then, you can't perform! So I put gum in her hair to delay you guys. HASHTAG: SABOUTAGE!" Trina continues her maniacal laughter as Mina and her leave the garage.

A pissed off Laney shouts, "I am going to half to cut it out of my hair again! Core your sister is a total bitch!"

I see Kon run over to Laney and give her a hug, "Laney, you need to calm down."

"It's kind of hard!" Laney exclaims, "I already am not that pretty and look like a dude. My hair will have to be shorter because of her!"

I hated seeing l Lanes like this. She is beautiful. Sure last year we all acted like she was one of the guys but she has changed since last year. She has started wearing different clothing, her hair is longer, and she now has massive curves. Lanes and I have always been close, we are even closer now. If I ever need help, I ask Lanes before Kin or Kon. I hate when Trina does these kinds of things to Laney. I love to see Lanes smile. Honestly, I think I have started to like her.

Kin walks over to Laney and says, "I have an invention that might help."

"No!" Laney yells at Kin.

Laney sits down on the stage. I sit beside her and whisper, "If you want to stay after practice I'll help you get the gum out of your hair."

"Okay," she whispers to me.

I clap my hands, "Well practice is over you guys."

*_Laney's POV*_

_I can't believe Trina! She put gum in my hair twice! She has done this to me before! Why is it only to me? She is also a girl and she would go completely crazy if somebody did that to her. I can't believe her._

Corey is helping me get the gum out of my hair and says, "Lanes, talk to me."

"About what," I ask. Corey and I have always been thick as thieves. He is my best friend, even though I like him a lot more than just a friend. I always have, he is just _perfect. _There is just NO way, that he will ever like me.

"Well… um- did you mean what you said about yourself? The stuff you said in the garage," he asks me.

"Yes," I tell him, "Because it's true. In middle school I always got bullied because I looked like a dude! I have never had a boyfriend because I am ugly!"

Corey gets the last bit of gum out of my hair and hugs me, "Lanes that is not true. You are extremely pretty! You are beautiful! Kin, Kon, and I think so! Probably the prettiest girl we know and the nicest!" I get butterflies when he says that. I don't usually get complemented, and as I said I like Corey so it makes it a thousand times better. I just smile. Corey checks his watch, "Hey it's 7:30, your parents are probably wondering where you are, I'll walk your down stairs."

Corey and I walk downstairs and depart.

_*Kin's POV*_

I feel so bad for Laney. Corey's sister is always doing crap like this. I look over to my twin brother in his half of the room; he is just tossing a tennis ball at the ceiling. I decide to call Laney and ask how she is feeling.

Laney answers the phone.

_***On the phone Transition***_

"Hey what's up?" Laney asks me.

"Oh nothing," I tell her. "Are you feeling better now that the gum is out of your hair? I am sorry Trina did that."

I hear Laney sigh on the phone, "Yeah I am better; I just don't know why she does it. She probably knows…"

"Knows what?" I question.

"Oh… um," she says.

"Laney, you can tell me," I reassure her.

I hear her sigh again, "Okay, but you can't tell _anyone._ Not even Kon."

"I promise I won't," I tell her.

She hesitates to speak then says, "I like Corey." _What? She likes Corey? I would have never of suspected that. _She continues to speak, "Hey, Kin, I gotta go. Sorry. Bye."

_***Hang's up Phone Transition***_

_*Kon's POV*_

I have no idea what Kin and Laney were talking about, but it kind of suspicious. "So what's up with Laney?" I ask.

"Oh nothing," Kin pauses, "Hey I'll be back," and he walks out of the room.

_*Ring Ring*_

Kin's phone goes off; I go over to my twin brother's phone, and see who it is. It's Corey. I answer the phone.

Corey yells in the phone, "DUDE, KIN I tried to call you for 5 minutes but I was on hold!"

"Uh… Corey. This is Kon, not Kin," I tell him.

"Well, I tried to call you first put, you didn't answer," he tells me. "Well anyways, I have a theory of why Trina has been treating Lanes like shit. But you have to promise you won't tell. I told myself I would tell the first one of you two to talk to me."

"Um, okay… I won't tell." I ask him, "What is it?"

"I like Lanes, Trina can tell and she does this to get me mad!" _Woah! Corey likes Laney. Honestly, I that he would eventually. She has gotten a lot prettier this past year._

"Yeah, she probably is trying to make you mad," I tell him. Kin comes back in the room. "Uh, hey, Corey I gotta go. Kin is back." I hang up.

"What's did he want?" Kin asks me.

I look at my twin brother, and say, "Oh, nothing."


	2. Payback

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grojband, its characters, or its music.

_*Corey's POV*_

Once again, today we have band practice. I look up and see Laney tuning her bass. I smile; I think she's so cute. Kon notices me staring at Laney and exclaims, "Corey, if you do that it's going to be obvious. _I don't think I should have told him._

Laney stops tuning her guitar, "What's obvious?"

"Oh, nothing," Kon says, "If you can't tell, Laney, then it's not that obvious."

My face is redder than a fire hydrant. I am blushing because I am embarrassed, but at the same time I am mad at Kon. "Kon, come over her," I demand.

"What's up, Corey?" He asks me.

"You said you wouldn't tell," I whisper. "_Nobody_ can know."

_*Laney's POV*_

I see Core and Kon whispering about something so I walk over to Kin, "What are they talking about."

Kin looks over to Kon and Corey, and back at me, "I don't know."

"You didn't tell, did you?" I question.

"Not a soul," he reassures me. Just then water falls on us. I look up to see Trina with an empty bucket. _Great._We are soaked. Kin looks at Trina and yells, "REALLY? WHAT THE HECK?"

Kin and I chase after her, until Kon and Corey get ahold of us. Corey tries to calm me down, "Just let her go!"

"These clothes are SOAKED!" I exclaim. "I am going to hang them up to dry."

Kin agrees, "I am too.

We go into the bathroom, and take my outfit off, leaving me in my undergarments. At least Kin has boxers that look like shorts. I yell, "Hey, Core, can I borrow clothes?"

_*Corey's POV*_

Kon and I go to my room to pick out some clothes for Laney and Kin. Kin didn't ask but he will probably need clothes, too. We head down to the bathroom, and I see Laney in nothing but a bra, and underwear. My jaw drops, and I blush like mad. She is HOT. I know the twins agree with me. I hand her the clothes, "I am going to head back to the garage." I head back and sit on the couch.

Kon sits down beside me, "You need to tell her!"

"KON! There is NO WAY she likes me! I need to give up!" I yell.

_*Laney's POV*_

Kin and I finish changing. Kin stood in front of the door, "Laney, you really should tell Corey you like him. He was blushing like CRAZY when he brought us clothes."

"He doesn't like me," I state.

"Why wouldn't he like you? Laney, any guy would kill to go out with you!" Kin declares, "You are funny, nice, smart, and cute! Corey loves music, and you play guitar! What wouldn't he like about you?"

It shocked me to her Kin say this. I wonder if he really means everything he just said, "Any guy? Even you?"

He sighs, "Yes. Even me. If you asked me out I would say yes. So why wouldn't Corey?" I am taken back a little by Kin. I never thought the band really thought of me as a girl. I was always called "bro" and "dude."

I think what he said was really cute. I don't know what becomes of me but I kiss Kin on the cheek. It wasn't really romantic, for friendly, but I still don't know why I did it, "Thank, Kin. I will think about admitting to Corey."

_*Corey's POV*_

Finally Laney and Kin walk out of the bathroom. "You guys took forever!" I exclaim.

"Sorry!" Kin replies. "Hey do you guys want to go get something to eat? Then afterwards you can stay the night at our house."

"Sure!" Kon, Laney and I said in unison.

_*GONNA EAT TRANSITION*_

We get to the restaurant and we get a booth. The twins are on one side and Lanes on I are on the other. I pounded my fists on the table, "We need to get back at Trina!"

"Well there is a Nick Mallory here," she points over to him. "The Newmens are also here and I have a plan."

"That just might work?" We all question.

"Yes." She pulls on my shirt, "Come on, Core." I have no idea what her plan is, but I will go along with it. She pulls me over to the Newmens' table.

"What do you want, Riffen?" Carrie asks.

Laney answers, "We need your sister's number."

"Okay, whatever," Carrie writes the number on the napkin and hands it to Laney.

Laney and I walked away, "That part was easier than planned."

She brought me to Nick Mallory who was looking at himself, "Hey Nick, you know Corey's sister's friend Mina right?"

He looks up from his hand help mirror, "Mina Neff? Yeah, Nick Mallory knows here."

"She likes you," Laney says. "You should tell her to meet you here right now, since you are alone." She hands him the napkin with the number.

"Nick Mallory will ask her to come," he picks up his phone and walks away.

Our food is at the table by the time we get back. The twins have started to eat their food before we got back. We explained to them, what the plan was and everything. Mina walks in, and sits by Nick. "Kon, give me your phone" Laney demands. She takes a picture of Nick and Mina, and sends it to Trina.

"Why did you use Kon's phone?" I ask.

"Because, she doesn't know his phone number," she reassures me. "We need to pay and get out before Trina gets here."

What do you guys think so far of this story? Do you like it? I LOVE criticism! Tell me what you think!


	3. So Close

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grojband, its characters, or its music.**

_*Laney's POV*_

We go to my house and Corey's house to get stuff for the night. At my house I grab clothes, and extra clothes, just in case we walk over to Corey's house and Trina has something planned. Once we get to the twins house and Kin pulled me aside, "Have you told Corey, yet?"

"No," I told him, "But you can't either!"

He chuckles, "I won't, BUT I have a plan, for if you don't tell him."

We decided to play some video games. We would play in teams after every round we changed teams. First it was, Corey and I. Then, Kon and I were on a team. Then for the third round I was on Kin's team. After the third round Kin asks me, "Have you told him yet?" I shake my head no. Kin smiles an evil smile and turns off the game. "You know," he begins to speak, "we always do guy things and I feel bad for Laney. I know it sounds cheesy but we should do truth or dare."

Kon also smirked evilly, and said, "I agree, we should."

"Um, you guys…" I speak up, "I don't really want to do this."

Corey puts his arm around me, I get butterflies. He looks unsure but he says, "Come on Lanes."

"Corey you go first," Kin tells him.

Corey is hesitant, "Kon, Truth or dare?"

"TRUTH!" Kon exclaims. _I DON'T EVEN WANT TO PLAY!_ I know why Kin is doing this.

Corey asks, "How much do you weigh?"

"215!" Kon screams. Kon is so full of energy. He is shouting everything.

"Kin, Truth or Dare?" Kon questions.

Kin said, "Dare."

Kon laughs, and says, "Put on the extra bra Laney brought, over your shirt. You only have to wear it for five minutes."

"What the fuck?" I say without thinking. I hate this game. Maybe it would be more fun with other girls.

Kin looks at me and I know what the question is so, I just say "Dare."

Kin laughs manically, "I dare you to kiss Corey." _WHAT? I knew Kin had an evil plan, but this?_

_*Corey's POV*_

I can't help but to blush. I start to lean in and she blushes too, our inches get about an inch away and ACHOO! I sneezed in her face. DAMNIT! SO FUCKING CLOSE! She runs out of the Twins room, and they lose it. They laugh their asses off. I can't do anything but sit in self-pity. Why couldn't I have sneezed after the kiss, instead of ON HER FACE! I can't believe this, she is probably so embarrassed. I run out of the room to find her cleaning her face off in the bathroom. I walk in, "I am so sorry!"

She giggles, "It's okay."

"No it's not, Lanes!" I cry, "I just sneezed in your face!"

"Core, its fine," she kisses me on my cheek. I melt. "I did the dare! I kissed you. They didn't say it had to be lips." She smiles. I give her a hug that I wanted to last forever.

_*Kon's POV*_

"Aw man! I feel so bad for Corey," I tell Kin.

I asked, "Why Corey? Laney was the one that got sneezed on."

"Because he likes her," I tell him. _CRAP! I wasn't supposed to say that!_

Kin stretches, "I figured he liked her, especially since he chased after her."

I grab ahold of my brother, "BUT YOU CAN NOT TELL!"

"I won't, by the way. She likes him too."

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **


	4. The Video

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grojband! OR THE CHARACTERS!**

_*Corey's POV*_

We spend the evening playing video games and talking about music, like always. Kin and Kon continued to tease us since I sneezed in her face. Kon knows how much I like her so he did it just to mess with me, but Kin I don't know about. I didn't tell Kin so why did he dare Laney to kiss me. Kon told, didn't he?

"Kon come over here," I demanded.

He asks, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you alone," I tell him. "Let's go brush our teeth."

We brush our teeth and I ask, "Did you tell? I want to know why Kin dared Lanes to kiss me."

"Uh- well I didn't tell him before the dare, but I told him after," Kon tells me.

"I said not to tell!" I yell and push Kon.

He loses his balance and falls into the toilet, "Well, I see why Laney hates when we leave the toilet seat up."

_*Kin's POV*_

"So… Laney, did you guys finish the dare?" I question her, and smirk.

"Yes," she says, "I kissed him on the cheek. You didn't say it had to be on the lips."

I roll my eyes, "But it should have been. I _know _he likes you. You two are just blind. Kon knows too, he knows you like Corey, sorry…"

"Why I ought to..!," she goes to punch me in the face, but I duck and she misses.

"_I said not to tell!" *Splash!*_ We run over to the bathroom to see Kon in the toilet.

*_Laney's POV*_

I am kind of mad at Kin for telling Kon, and evidently Corey is mad at Kon for telling something, too. "What the hell happened here?" I ask Corey.

"You don't want to know!" He yelled furiously.

Kon spoke up, "He pushed me in the toilet because I told Kin one of his secrets..."

"You guys, I think we should forget about this and try to get so sleep," I tell them. They all agree with me. We go to the twins' room and lay down. Kin and Kon sleep on their beds and Corey and I are one the floor. I toss and turn until I finally get to sleep; it's about 2:30am when I get to sleep.

_***Later that night Transition***_

_*Kin's POV*_

I wake up at about 4:00, to go to the restroom. I didn't notice when I left my room, but when I walk back in the room I look at the floor and see Corey and Laney cuddling. I'm guess that they started to cuddle after they feel asleep, since neither one of them will admit their feelings. Laney starts to sleep talk about Corey. I have somewhat of an evil plan. I picked up my phone and take a video of them cuddling. I record for about a minute then Corey moves a little bit and I freeze. He doesn't wake up; he just squeezes Laney even more. _Ha ha! I got that on camera! _ I plan to use this on Laney, if she doesn't tell. I save the video and go back to sleep.

_*Laney's POV*_

I woke up from an awesome, cute dream about Corey and me to see, a face just inches from mine. "AHHHHH!" I yell from being startled. I notice it's Corey.

He opens his eyes, and lets go of me, "H-Hi Lanes. That wasn't how I was expecting to wake up."

Kin and Kon wake up too from my screaming; Kon asks "What happened?"

Kin smiled, and walked over to his twin. "Probably this," Kin says and shows his brother a video. They start laughing and Kin pulls me to the side and shows it to me. It's a video of me and Corey cuddling, and me sleep talking. Kin whispers to me, "Tell him, or he sees the video." I grab the phone out of his hand and run out of the room. I start running down stairs trying to find out how to delete the video. I finally find a way to erase it and he catches up to me. He looks at his phone, "Aw man! You deleted it!"

"Be happy, I didn't try to throw it in the toilet!" I yell at him. Corey and Kon, run down the stairs and find us. "I am leaving!" I run upstairs to get my things.

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY GUYS! I wasn't able to post earlier! **


	5. Telling the Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GROJBAND OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

_*Laney's POV*_

I run upstairs and pack up my things. I start walking down stairs, and Corey grabbed my wrist, and said "Please don't leave."

"Sorry, Core," I say, "But I want to get away from the twins, I am getting a little pissed off." I am not _a little_ pissed off. I am EXTREMELY pissed off. I am fuming! Kin took a video of us sleeping.

"Okay, Lanes but will you at least wait for me? I am kind of mad too," he told me.

_*Corey's POV*_

I walk downstairs and tell the twins I am going to leave to. Laney and I walk outside and she starts bawling her eyes out, "THEY WERE BEING SUCH JERKS!"

I pull her in for a hug and whisper, "I know." I grab her hand. "Come on, Lanes." I continue to hold her small hand and we walk and she just goes along. We don't walk the way to my house, but she follows along me anyways. I took her to the park. "Surprise," I say.

We lay in the grass and I said, "So… you told Kin a secret and he told Kon. Can I know?"

She sighs, "I can't find a way to tell you."

"Just say it, Lanes," I tell her.

"I can't, Core," she sits up.

I sit up, and put my hands on her face, "Well Laney if I don't tell you know I am not sure if I'll have the chance to. I don't know how to put it in words, so this will have to do." I pulled her close to me and kiss her. She doesn't hold back, she pulls me even closer.

She smiles and blushes, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Let's let Kin and Kon find out on the own," I tell her.

_***BAND PRACTICE TRANSISTION***_

_*Laney's POV*_

Kon and Kin are sitting on the couch talking about random stuff that I could care less about. Corey and I are running around trying to get something done, and Kon, out of nowhere, says, "Are you two going to make out already or what?" Corey and I think nothing of it, but if we didn't admit to each other that we liked each other, then we would both feel so awkward.

Kin hits his brother, "Okay, well that was rude. Laney, Corey? What's up? You totally ignored Kon."

"Yeah, so? After the stuff you guys did at your house it grew old," I say.

Kon huffs, "Well I made a joke and nobody laughed."

"Sorry Kon, but it wasn't that funny," Corey says. "And, why not Lanes?" He came over to kissed me.

***Lights on Corey***

He begins his speech, "When you love someone, they should be the first one you tell. What's the point of telling the world you like someone if they don't know? You can write them poems and sing songs to them but if they don't know it's for them then why do it?

He hugs me. "Core! Those are awesome lyrics"! I tell him, "We can use them for out next performance."

"Maybe we could Lanes, Maybe we could. THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYONE!" He slams the door.


End file.
